Intelligent terminals such as mobile phones, watches, tablets, head-mounted displays, and vehicle navigations are widely used. When the intelligent terminal is a watch, the intelligent terminal can achieve other functions. For example, the intelligent terminal can be used as a pedometer, a pulse monitor, a Bluetooth device, and even a mobile phone. However, a screen of the existing watch has a fixed size and cannot adapt to application requirements of various occasions.